


Exit, Pursued by a Bear

by StolenSerenity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jarvis lives, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Steve Rogers is still around, just a short reference to one scene that doesn't really have much to do with the plot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSerenity/pseuds/StolenSerenity
Summary: Peter has a panic attack, some of the Avengers help calm him.Part One of Enter, Pursued by a Dog Series.Yes, I consider Pepper an Avenger. I will happily fight you on that.





	Exit, Pursued by a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes for the series as a whole: JARVIS still exists, just because I love the nod to Jarvis as a character, and I feel like he has more personality than FRIDAY.  
> \--Infinity War Spoilers--  
> Steve is still in this timeline. Natasha is alive. Pretty much the only death in the series that I kept was Tony because angst is useful to stories.

It’s been a day. 24 hours since everything. Peter’s been hiding in the Avengers compound since it happened, ignoring every single call from Ned, from his Aunt, from MJ. Someone’s been sliding meals and snacks into his room. At first, he wasn’t sure who it was – honestly, he thought JARVIS might have just found a way to cook – but then he smelled Pepper’s perfume and it was, in hindsight, obvious.

The only one missing him more than Peter. Pepper.

His phone buzzes again on his table – Aunt May again. He walks into the washroom to avoid it, careful to keep his eyes on the floor. He stays there for a few moments, washing his hands methodically and purposefully, eyes anywhere but- and then he sees the mirror. He sees himself for maybe half a second, and then he’s flying back through time and there’s Tony, dead, and there’s another broken mirror, and there’s another Spiderman ready to kill him, and there’s a train, and-

He stumbles back, hitting the wall with a thud. His breathing is fast, too fast, and he doesn’t understand what’s happening except that he’s _certain_ he’s been hit by that damn train, and Tony’s dead. Spots flicker at the back of his vision and he almost laughs as he realizes this is how he dies, but suddenly there are soft hands around him, pulling him close but not too tight, and he stiffens until slowly, a voice registers in his ringing ears.

“Peter, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s not real. You’re safe.” The voice keeps repeating it, like a mantra. Peter opens his eyes, almost without realizing he’d closed them in the first place. He sees a glimpse of red hair of the person holding him – Pepper, he thinks – and, beside her, Steve. He eases himself out of Pepper’s arms, still lightheaded, and leans against the wall.

“I thought- door- locked,” Peter gets out, before returning to heavy, unregulated breaths/

“JARVIS unlocked it,” Pepper says, smoothing Peter’s hair down gently, as though he were a child.

Steve crouches in front of him, careful to keep his movements slow and steady. “I’m going to count up to four, then down to four. I want you to breathe in and out, okay?” He starts the count, and Peter tries to follow. Something cool and wet hits his hand and he realizes he’s crying. It takes what feels like an age, and he’s _sure_ Pepper and Steve are feeling uncomfortable on the floor of the bathroom, by now, but eventually, his breathing relaxes and he’s able to realize what just happened.

Peter just had a panic attack. Because he saw himself in a _mirror_. He could _die_ , he feels so embarrassed. And two of the _Avengers_ know, and they must be laughing inside, ready to turn him into the team joke. And he’s just about to work himself into another panic attack when Steve places a warm hand on his shoulder. “This isn’t anything embarrassing, and we’re not annoyed or upset at all. Almost all of us have dealt with some form of panic attack or flashback at some point – I know I have – and it’s okay. This is normal to deal with. You’re okay.”

Peter can’t help but sob, this time in relief. And when he’s ready to look up, to stand up, Steve and Pepper are there. And he hears Pepper’s whispered command to Jarvis to block all reflective surfaces wherever Peter is, and he can’t help but feel relieved. He collapses into bed, exhausted from the attack, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed, and even though it’s only 7 in the evening, Pepper just dims the lights and wishes him a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, if there's anything I can do to improve it, and stay tuned for part two!


End file.
